


爱是奋不顾身扑进你怀里的那只小狗

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他是如此热烈地爱着布鲁斯，以至于可以为此付出自己的全部生命。但是，有一个问题却一直悬挂在那里。被克拉克如此喜欢着的布鲁斯又是否是一样地在喜欢着他呢？“因为他为你而死了，我却没有。”嫉恨的感觉噬咬着他，就好像是啃咬着树根的恶龙。而克拉克知道他永远也无法成为那个布鲁斯心里记住的男人。他无法成为。亦或者，他已经是了。被达克赛德偷走了尸体复活并被折磨到ptsd的失忆超/将他救回来试图帮助他的蝙。严重的ptsd警告，非典型的hurt/comfort情节。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是这样的，这个故事从去年我知道有达克赛德后就一直在被构思，但是最近我意识到如果我不马上搞完它，我可能会被导剪打脸到无法发出。所以我决定赶紧搞。  
> 为了防止焦虑发作的关系，我不能马上去看导剪的电影，所以不管我有没有被打脸都请不要告诉我，也请尽量不要和我提起导剪的话题。我会争取在318之前完结的。以上。

他又梦到了。

在地狱。

炙热的岩浆，荒芜的土地，望不见阳关的无止境的黑暗，还有。

那些束缚在他的双手双脚上，阻碍他的行动，磕磕绊绊着将他拉往地狱的噩梦一样的锁链。

有什么东西被放在了他的身体上，当他的视野依旧陷于黑暗之时。仅仅是想到这种熟悉的，置于他的头顶，又连接着他身体所有经络的仪器可能造成怎样的苦痛，就引起了他一瞬无法掩饰的战栗的恐慌。

“……服从性测试结果还是很差……恐惧，但是不肯听从命令……”

“再加大一次电流试试，”那些像是剐蹭着岩石一样，粗砺到了仅仅是响起就会引起他一阵作呕的声音。“我和你说过对于他的洗脑起码还得要再长一段的时间。”

有什么人在旋转着仪器上的按钮，咔哒，咔哒，咔咔哒。

救命。当那熟悉的旋钮声音响起时，在一个瞬间，他被自己心里的恐惧淹没。救命，不要这个，不要让他被迫尝试这个。求你。他试图开口，但是他已经被腐蚀性的液体烧烂了的喉咙无法发出任何的声音。

求求你。他挣扎，但是他的四肢依旧牢牢地被固定在了原地，就好像是一只被套住了铁索的困兽，当他绝望地试图挣扎起身体时，他的每一块肌肉都在发出痛苦地哀嚎，而当那熟悉的，几乎就是地狱象征一样的开关被咔哒一声地按下时。

他的意识，就和他那一瞬间冲破了喉咙所发出的模糊不清的溃叫一起陷入了剧痛的纯白当中。

他做噩梦了。

那一定是，一定是没头没尾，没有任何理由，只是因为过去不断重复着的那段记忆而反复出现的那个噩梦。在噩梦和现实交替的那一个瞬间，克拉克听到自己发出了一声模糊不清的尖叫，就好像是被人迎头用开水浇过的狗，甚至更加可怕的，被人用烧红的铁棍打了的野兽。他几乎是无法控制地在天花板上留下了两个烧焦的被炙烤的孔洞，而与此同时，他的肌肉几乎是无法控制地打塌了半边的卧床。他的身体感到了寒冷，虽然他还记得在刚刚的梦境里永远没有办法停止的热浪。而当他终于意识到自己正在发出一连串没有意义的嚎叫并且伸手触碰到了他的手臂和其余部分的自己时，他发现自己正在一刻不停地瑟瑟发抖。

他正在发抖，就好像是得了重病的病人，虚弱到了即使是喝水都没有办法阻止自己嘴唇在水面上不停的微颤。他的视觉、听觉、触觉，所有的一切可以帮助他远离危险的感官都被迫张开到了他所能承受的最高限度，而与此同时，当有什么人小心地凑近他时，他却仍然像是受到了惊吓一样地抬起眼。

他看到那个男人，布鲁斯，正在他的旁边。这是当然，考虑到，就在卡尔做噩梦以前，他和布鲁斯正躺在同一张的床上。任何一个还活着的人都不可能听漏掉卡尔在那一瞬间发出的，仿佛一个将死之人，在疼痛这个概念都要就此融化掉变得模糊不清时才会有的骇人的声音，而蝙蝠侠则是一个更加敏锐的人。

他不知道布鲁斯到底醒来了多久，或许，是在他无意识地弄塌了他这半边的床铺以前。克拉克意识到自己正坐在一片废墟里，那些锋利的木茬从断裂的碎口直直地穿出，就好像是克拉克本人刚刚经历过的一场噩梦。

有冷汗正在顺着他的额头不停地流下来。而当布鲁斯犹豫着，观察着，最终试图将他搂抱进怀中时，克拉克感觉到了一阵轻微的恐慌，关于他又被什么东西给牢牢地握住。但是因为那是布鲁斯，所以他的精神觉得，那依旧是可以容忍的。

“在做噩梦？”他听到了布鲁斯含糊不清的嗓音，仍旧不能确定，这到底是布鲁斯不知道该说什么时才会发出的，谨慎中透着点试探的喉音，还是因为克拉克的耳朵还在对着他疯狂地尖叫。他听到了耳鸣的声响，一切都好像是一根被拉长到了让人难以忍受的细线，而布鲁斯的声音就是穿过这层让人困惑不安的屏障，来到了克拉克的眼前。

他试图回答他，虽然他的动作只是想是在疯狂地打着摆子。就好像是那种发作中的癫痫病人一样，他的身体不停地抽动着，违背了克拉克自己的意识——或者说，顺从着他仍旧在惊惧中的意识，不停地颤抖着。

“……好吧，克拉克。”他又感觉到了一阵朦胧的触感，就好像是隔着一层厚厚的橡胶布，他只是能够感觉到一些力道，从他的肩膀还有上臂坚定地传来。“听我说，你很好，你很安全……”

你已经从达克赛德还有他的野心之中逃了出来。接下来男人说的话就好像是一阵令人晕眩的催眠，克拉克无法听清，但是当它们被一个字一个字地吐出时，克拉克却觉得它们就好像是弹落在池塘间的清水，从青翠的草叶上滚落的圆圆的水滴。他几乎是难以控制地想要听布鲁斯去说这个。

你已经被我们从达克赛德的手中救了出来，还记得吗？布鲁斯说。我亲手把你从那个房间里带了出来，当我解开你的束缚的那个时候……

他不知道自己在这个昏暗的房间里待了多久，虽然，有时，他还是会被弄出去，弄到那一片荒芜的大地上，在烈焰的燃烧中接受一连串的能够在最恶劣的环境下扼杀敌人的艰难的训练。那是他在服从性的测试还有其他测验结果表现的非常良好的时候，只有在这种情况下，他的“看守者”，那个穿着赭红色长袍的巫师才会允许他在重重的监护下离开那个房间一小会儿。“他仍旧需要被训练。”当他被放飞到天空，就好像是一只被拴上了绳子，所以不管飞到哪，都要重新被拽回来的鹰一样，虚弱地在空中舒展开身体时，他灵敏的听觉让他听到了那个看守者这么说。“伟大的君主需要的是一个听从他的命令的完美的行刑机器，他要让他成为那个贯彻他的意志，作为天启的矛与盾，将整个宇宙都置于自己麾下的武器。”

“但是，明显，他还很不听话。”这是另一个人，他没那么常见过的人，但是偶尔，当他在被关在那个小房间里反复折磨时，他绝对听过声音的人开口作出的回答。“你已经洗脑他多久了，狄萨德？三年？五年？而他仍旧不肯听从最起码的那些指挥……”

“驯服一个珍宝所花费的时间怎么能和那些随处可见的垃圾废物等同？”他听到了狄萨德，那个男人，一瞬间被冒犯了的声音。“再况且，如果要我说，他绝大多数时候做的还都可以算得上是不错，我只是需要解决他只要一见到太阳就会马上试图反抗的这个技术性问题……”

太阳。这个珍宝——这个自己也不知道自己名字的男人重复着想。他自己也不知道为什么，仅仅是这个单词，这个异常简单的单词，就能够在他的心中激起如此之多的情感，就好像是一口被凿开的井，有清澈的泉水涌出，润泽了此刻男人干涸的心田。

他的意识依旧是一片混沌的，因为，为了完成狄萨德的任务，他被不允许睡觉，也不允许吃饭，“只是偶尔的一些小小的太阳照射确保他仍旧能够保持自己的能力，看。”有什么东西冲他发射了过来，他试图躲开，但是那个东西更快，他被一拳打进了地里，而当他的身体接触到地面时，他的每一块肌肉都在对着他不停地哀嚎。

“他不会因为这样的攻击而死掉，但是当然，他也没有办法躲开像是这样的攻击。我对于要如何管理好一个氪星人已经走在了所有人的前面。”

“君主达克赛德期望的是一个完美的战争机器。而不是一个简简单单的打不死的小强。如果只是想找扛揍的人，我这边要多少有多少。”

“你知道他有很多潜力的。”狄萨德的声音渐渐变得高亢，他忍不住恐惧地耸起了肩，因为他知道一般来说，当狄萨德发出这种声音后，等待着他的又会是一些什么。

当君主达克赛德对狄萨德的进度不满时，为了发泄自己心中的愤怒，狄萨德会更加残酷地去折磨他。

不。他模糊地心想。不。

还是让他就这样一直在这里躺下去吧。他受够了，他，他不可能再爬的起来。

他想不起来自己为什么在这里，就好像他也想不明白为什么偏偏只有自己要遭受此一等的酷刑。他的世界是完全颠倒了的，而那些争论还在不停地划破他的意识。

“超人！！！”他听到了狄萨德尖着嗓子的怒骂声，虽然不知道这个词到底代表着什么，但是他已经明白了这意味着狄萨德在叫他。如果不能马上出现在他的面前，当天晚上，他所受到的折磨将会是翻倍的，不仅如此，他还会被剥夺更长时间的饮食还有睡眠，他将不被许可被放出来试着活动，哪怕这种程度的放风也只是为了确保“超人的精神不至于萎靡至死。”

他试图爬了起来，当他这么做的时候，他被打断的大腿还有肩膀在对着他发出高声的尖叫。在这里的每一天都像是他所无法坚持下去的，而在这里的每一天又都是他不得不坚持下去的新的一天。有些时候，他甚至宁愿自己可以就这么去死，去死，如果这意味着漆黑的意识和宁静的休憩的话。

但是，他不能。

像是这样偷懒的行为不被允许。

当他站起身的时候，他听到自己发出了一连串模糊的低音。就好像是垂死的野兽，有一些古怪的带着锈味的液体在他的喉咙里冒着泡泡。他听到自己的嗓子放出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，就好像是被弄坏了的仪表盘，而当他再次试图站起来时，他的意识黑了下去。

“你在这儿，克拉克。”他听到那个男人在对着他一遍一遍地重复着说。“你在这儿，看着我。”有什么东西在揉动着他的脸颊，他的面部，而他朦胧的将要陷入谵妄的意识便再一次地回归现实。“我需要你同我一起说，你叫克拉克，克拉克·肯特……”

“你叫卡尔，卡尔-艾尔，你是一个氪星人。”这是当他坐在一边空白的房间里，坐在柔软的床上，茫然地注视着周围纯白的一切时，那个医生——姑且当作他算是，坐在他面前，一遍遍向他重复着的内容。当他听着这样没有意义的声音，眨动着那至今没有办法适应好光线的疲乏的眼睛，第一次地，感觉到有光落在他身上的时候，他听到医生背后，有什么人在谨慎地说。

“你真的觉得让他现在就接受黄太阳照射会好吗？我是说，他看起来很不稳定，像是个威胁。虽然我不是说那什么真的会是威胁，你懂的，但是毕竟他也被达克赛德关了那么多年。如果是我，老天，我早就在这种时候发疯了。”

你说到底要多少个我们才能制住一个发了疯的他？那个穿着红色衣服，怪模怪样的男人伸出一根拇指，指了指在房间里的那个“他”。

他突然意识到原来那个男人并不在房间里，就好像，站在那个男人身边的女人和其他几个人也是一样。他们都在墙壁的……另一个半边。

他不知道自己是怎么看到这些人的，而他们就在他的视野里，就好像——他们便应该在那儿。

“他是一个英雄，巴里……”

“当然，当然，不是说我对此有任何的异议。我只是……有一点点紧张。我其实还是挺喜欢他的，我是说，我买过和他相关的海报，还有其余的那点东西……”

“你真的相信那是他吗？我是说，那个就是他，他看起来比视频里要来得更瘦一点，实在是让人想象不到……”

你实在想象不出他就是那个——。

他听到第三个声音在讲。

——。

很难解释仅仅是这一个单词，就在克拉克的心里引起了怎样的波澜，他几乎是在自己控制过来之前就已经毁了他的卧榻还有周围所有的一切，那个被叫过来的心理医生在他的手指间发出了一阵模糊的哭喊。他不是很喜欢这种感觉，虽然，在他所受到的训练里，哭喊一般意味着他所做的事情是正确的。他应当用恐怖来征服所有不服从达克赛德君主的行星。

但是这个女人的哭叫声却还是让他感到了一阵轻微的心烦。

女人。

他有点模糊地心想。

他不喜欢女人。

他不喜欢听到女人的哭喊，虽然，他也不知道为什么，他觉得这让他感到心烦意乱。

他不想要听到一个女人在哭。 ** _因为妈说过，惹得一个女人哭泣的男人是无能并且可鄙的……_**

关于这个念头的后半部分，几乎是在它刚刚出现在“卡尔”意识里的那一刻，他就再也无法忍受地尖叫了起来。他能够感觉到那些加之在他身上的折磨，那些灼痛，那些电击，还有数也数不清他甚至自己也叫不出名字，只能让他感受到很痛的浑身都被宛如用刀去剜开一团肉一样的痛楚。他尖叫了起来，因为记忆起这个是 ** _不被允许的_** 。他将要被拽回去，关起来，然后被反复地惩罚。一直到他可以只重复他们想要他重复的那几个单词。他几乎没有任何意识地摔落在了地上，甚至不知道那到底是什么东西引得他的身体如此的剧痛，他似乎记得这东西 ** _穿透_** 他的身体的恐怖。

“该死。”他听到了一个男人的声音，而那个男人奔向了他，当其他人扶起了那个还在哭泣着的女人。克拉克的身体抽搐着，颤抖着，在那个男人一把抱起他，将他抓在怀里时，他仍旧在难以自制地尖叫着。

“醒一醒，克拉克。”他听到那个男人在对着他说。“醒一醒，看着我，记得我吗？”他抬起头，看到了一个几乎有半张脸藏在了黑色的面具之下，不知为何，仅仅是出现就让他感到了有什么东西在他的脑子里在烧的古怪的面孔。“听着，你已经从那里逃出来了，你不需要为此感到任何的惊慌……”

他无法控制自己在听到这个声音时感到一阵轻微的惊慌，就好像另一方面，他也无法控制自己在听到这令人信任的声音时感到一阵得救了似的宽慰。是布鲁斯将他从达克赛德的牢房亲自救了出来。当那些将他拉扯得将要分为两半的束具终于解开，记录着他的脑电波的仪器掉落到地上时，就是布鲁斯抓住了一瞬间软倒在了地上的他。

“克拉克，克拉克？”他还记得那个时候，拍打着自己面颊的布鲁斯发出的是怎样极为担忧的一小串声音。

他有点弄不清自己到底是经历了一些什么。然而，看起来，这个男人似乎并不像真的要伤害他，这很好，因为要不然，克拉克就要为了自卫而被迫打碎他的脑袋。当他望向那个男人时，有那么一会儿，那个男人犹豫了一下。

他微微掀起了一点面罩，于是克拉克看到了一个不知为何让他感到熟悉的鼻子，他还看到了一双眼睛，深黑色的，睁得大大的，满是关心着的眼睛。

“你安全了。”他对着他说。“抱歉我们找你找了这么久。”

这是克拉克的意识重新回归黑暗时最后听到的东西。

他在布鲁斯的怀里，很明显，他感觉到了布鲁斯。而布鲁斯，虽然没有人能够解释为何，但是当他像是这样地感觉到他的时候，克拉克总是感觉到自己感到了一阵无法抑制的心安。他仍旧记得是这个男人把他从那个地狱里拯救了出来，而即使后来，他们告诉他，就是因着这个男人，筋疲力尽的“超人”在和毁灭日的战争中不幸战死，而他的尸体也因此被一直期待着能够获得一个氪星部下的达克赛德偷走，他也仍旧觉得，面前的男人是可以信赖的。

“他并不是真的因为你而死的。”当布鲁斯告诉他整件事情，包括他本人在这其中到底要负起怎样的责任时，一直坐在原位上，感到了一阵微妙的坐立难安——因为他不知道到底该怎么回复布鲁斯，要怎么回答，才能不会拂去布鲁斯的期待。他试图这么说，“因为你看，你们两个都被那个卢瑟蒙蔽了，而况且，如果没有你的氪石长矛，他也不可能在最后真的能干掉毁灭日。”

“超人”的死和你没有什么关系。他说这个名字，就好像他从来都没有畏惧过这个让人胆寒的单词。

而那个坐在桌子对面的布鲁斯，只是用着一种更加复杂……并且，时而透出了一点悲哀的，谨慎的神色，在静静地凝望着他。

“是你，克拉克。”他开口说。

“什么？”

“是你。”他说。“那个死去的人不是什么‘他’，不是什么‘超人’。那个死去的人，我所说的对象他就是你。”

这是克拉克的经历里第二件他无法解释的让人困惑的故事。

布鲁斯坚持告诉他，他的名字是克拉克·肯特，他的氪星名字是卡尔-艾尔，他从小生活在地球，一直到三十多岁。他在这个地方被人所爱，“你是超人。”

“我没听说过什么超人。”什么都没有回想起来，甚至于说——他从来没有告诉过布鲁斯，但是一旦他要他试着回想起什么东西来时，他就会感到一阵令人作呕的恶心还有想吐的欲望的克拉克这么摇着脑袋，一次又一次坚定地回答并重复着说。“我不知道……”他甚至畏缩了一下，因为他的胃真的很不舒服，他的身体又在尖叫，而他的精神仿佛被什么东西逼到了角落，在一个崩溃的边缘。

“我不知道。”他再一次地开口说，努力地吞咽，好吧那些呕吐的欲望全部都吞回到自己的肚子里去。“我不知道。”他试图尖叫。“我们一定要谈论这个吗？你能不能不要再叫我这个？”

而现在，他在布鲁斯的怀中。

没有什么超人，也没有什么天启星。他能够感觉到自己的头正枕着布鲁斯宽大的胸膛，而透过那熟悉的肌肤，他能够听到布鲁斯稳定的心跳。

他喜欢布鲁斯的心跳，如此地稳定，平静，就好像不会被任何东西所改变。而当克拉克终于意识到，他的战栗，连带着他的恐惧一起渐渐消退之时，一种新的冲动，无法遏制的，想要确定自己在这个地方，想要知道自己是什么人，想要确认自己所触碰到的一切并非是虚假的欲望则驱使着克拉克在布鲁斯的怀里无法控制地挣动起身。

他将自己的脸枕在了布鲁斯的胸膛上，然而那还不够，因为他还要来得更多，他伸出舌头，舔舐着布鲁斯的身体，从他的胸膛再到他敏感的乳尖，当他这么做的时候，他听到布鲁斯微微地倒吸了一口冷气。然而那种无法遏制的，想要确认布鲁斯在这儿，想要确认自己在这儿，想要确认布鲁斯就在他的身边，哪里都没有去的渴望让他再一次地动作起来。

他试图楼抱住布鲁斯，当他这么做的时候，他急切地舔弄着布鲁斯的喉咙，布鲁斯的锁骨，借助着力量还有其他方面的优势，他将刚刚还环抱着他的布鲁斯完全地压倒在了自己的身下，而当布鲁斯试图移动手臂，好确保他仍旧环绕着他时，他发出了一阵急切的呻吟声，因为他还想要更多。

他想要更多的布鲁斯，想要确保布鲁斯在他的身体旁，想要确认布鲁斯在他的触手可及的周围。他想要布鲁斯挥一挥手，好能够扫去那些刚刚还在克拉克的皮肤上，如此真实——如此恐怖——如此绝望的噩梦。他几乎就像是一条小狗一样舔弄着布鲁斯的身体，直到他因为克拉克的手指，他对于他乳头的触碰，还有其他所有的抚摸而开始无法抑制地闷哼。

“停……下来。”他听到布鲁斯仿佛是咬着牙一样，发出的嘶哑的低喘。“我不能让你像是这样的来解决你的压力问题，你，呜。”他哼了一声，因为克拉克伸出了自己的舌头，他让自己的舌头侵入了布鲁斯的口腔，而那个男人的嘴巴还像是他记忆中的一样，像是他之前已经体会过了无数次的一样，如此的温暖而又潮湿。

他在热情地亲吻着他，如果那能够被叫做一个吻，而与此同时，他的手在抚摸着布鲁斯的腰部，布鲁斯的身体，他的手探进了布鲁斯的衬衣，抚摸着布鲁斯所有他能抚摸到的温暖的皮肤。而当他这么做的时候，他听到男人越来越断续的呻吟声，在他的口齿之间。而克拉克知道只要布鲁斯这样，那就意味着最后是克拉克赢了。

他又舔着布鲁斯的脸颊过了一会儿，迫不及待地让他们两个胸膛尽可能地紧密相贴。当他们的乳头擦过彼此时，他听到布鲁斯发出了一声低低的叫声，克拉克不想让他错过这个，在他这么做的时候，他感觉到了自己似乎是得到了布鲁斯，他在自己的掌控里，正在因为克拉克的触碰而发出一些极为嘶哑的低叫。而克拉克喜欢布鲁斯这样。

“我没有润滑。”他听到布鲁斯低低地说。“停下——该死的停下，我需要去拿润滑剂，并且我们也应该，呜，换个地方……”

“我不会弄伤你的。”他以一种无法控制的急迫向他保证，他已经硬了，倘若布鲁斯没有说，他似乎都意识不到。他想要布鲁斯，在这儿，就在此刻。但是他还想要更多的布鲁斯。

他不想让布鲁斯此刻环绕着他的双臂就这么简单地松开，他不想要让布鲁斯离开，哪怕那么简单的短短一会儿，他甚至不想要布鲁斯离开自己。他不想要让布鲁斯更换任何的姿势。

他可以一直像是这样地舔下去，吻下去，如果那是必须，如果那意味着布鲁斯会在他的身边留下来的话，那么他就会继续。他又往更深里地咬了布鲁斯一口，咬着他此刻极为突出的喉结。而当他这么做的时候，他又听到那个男人模糊地喊了一声。

“叫我的名字。”他试图请求他。当布鲁斯停止呼喊他名字的时刻，他又感觉到那些噩梦，那些像是从来都不曾远去的东西笼罩住了他，而他是如此迫切地希望能够甩脱掉它们，以至于，布鲁斯的呼唤对于他是必须的。

“叫我的名字。”为了让布鲁斯能够明白他的渴望，他又一次地俯身去咬他，当他这么做的时候，他能够感觉到那些皮肤就在他的牙齿下，如此脆弱地停顿在那里，就好像略微地用力，他就能够将这个男人撕扯开，品尝到他淋漓的鲜血。

“克拉克。”他听到了布鲁斯在说，当他开口时，克拉克能够感觉到牙齿间布鲁斯的声音是如何牵动着他的皮肤颤动。“克拉克。”他说，“可是……为什么？”

那当然是没有什么为什么的。克拉克想要他，他想要得到他，他想要占有他，如果那意味着他可以得到布鲁斯得到的更多的话，那么克拉克就要彻底地占有他。他无法忍受布鲁斯居然还不会是他的的念头，而当他这么做的时候，他听到了耳边再度传来了一阵模糊的尖叫。

有什么人在揉动着他的头发，那种感觉很好，那种触碰的感觉很好，虽然克拉克已经在过去的很多天里经常性地感受过这个，但是不管哪一次，它都会很新奇，也很特别，因为它似乎重新地占有了他，标记了他，将他从一个工具，一个武器变成了一个纯粹的人。

他让自己的头在布鲁斯的指尖摩挲，他更深地含住了布鲁斯的乳头，与此同时，他解开了布鲁斯和自己之间柔软的睡裤。他意识到布鲁斯勃起了，并且，他是对的，在睡前清洗过的布鲁斯没有润滑。

他可以解决这个。他一边再度亲吻着布鲁斯，一边将手指头探进去，当他活动它时，他听到布鲁斯模糊的呻吟声。而虽然他同样在担心伤害到布鲁斯，但是他知道他可以做到这个，他一定要做到这个。两种不同的渴望在他的身体里，获得他，得到他，证明他属于自己的野心和要让他保持该死的完好无损的愿望是如此的旺盛，以至于克拉克自己都觉得，他的意识似乎要在这个过程中被彻底地撕裂。

但是他是可以做到的，他岌岌可危的神志这么想着，他可以做到，他可以保护得好布鲁斯，他也可以证明布鲁斯是自己的，在布鲁斯在他的身体下扭动着发出一连串无法遏制的呻吟。他可以得到布鲁斯。当然，他可以得到他。因为那是可以被允许的。他通过可以得到布鲁斯而确定着自己仍旧还在这个世界上活着。死亡是无法带来像是这样的性爱的愉悦的，就好像恐怖也同样不能，当他的意识逐渐忘却掉那些过去的阴影时，他能够感觉到从自己的灵魂深处迸发出的难以抑制的极乐。

“克拉克。”当他进入他时，他听到那个男人这么说，他扯住了他的头发，不痛，于是克拉克就轻轻地仰起了脸。“克拉克。”他听到那个男人虚弱地说，于是克拉克就再次动作了起来，为了向布鲁斯证明他可以不去伤害他，却也同样可以如此自然地得到他。

在月光下被克拉克占据的布鲁斯是极为俊美的，虽然他从来都没有机会去说，但是他喜欢布鲁斯因为克拉克的进入而一瞬间闭上了眼睛的样子，忍耐的样子，还有终于，因为适应了克拉克的身体而渐渐放松，乃至于开始动情的样子。他喜欢布鲁斯，他喜欢布鲁斯深褐色的眼睛，喜欢他的眼角，因为克拉克的动作而渐渐泛红。

他同样喜欢着这个就在克拉克的世界里，除了克拉克的存在以外不会感受到任何旁的东西的只属于他的布鲁斯。他喜欢着布鲁斯的呻吟，他破碎的，沙哑的，断断续续的叫声。他喜欢在像是这样的时候去亲吻他，去啃咬他的喉结，去更多更深地占有他，标记他。

他喜欢布鲁斯。当然。他毫无疑问地喜欢着他。他喜欢着他，甚至仅仅是这个念头的存在就可以让克拉克为此陷入疯狂。

但是，有一个问题却一直悬挂在那里。

被克拉克如此喜欢着的布鲁斯又是否当真在喜欢着他呢？

对于这个问题，克拉克觉得自己无从得知。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内容可能有一点点碎，但是我在拼命0318前完结它所以暂时没时间管，如果我能0318前搞完的话我或许会再修。  
> 但是总之让我先进入下一章。

他当然知道布鲁斯并不是真的爱着他。他是说，虽然布鲁斯一直在照顾他，看护他，甚至在众人警惕而又谨慎的目光里依旧没有放弃他。

但是这些的爱全部都不是给予这个他的。

“如果是以前的布鲁斯，我想……他可能会来得更加谨慎一些。”当他还在病床上，每天都要接受一定量的营养输送——他们不敢让他一次性接受太多的太阳辐射，就好像克拉克自己也不敢再冒着失去控制，在他的思考陷入一片空白之时可能伤害什么人的风险。甚至于说，比起让他一下子走进太阳中，他如今倒宁愿自己见到太阳的时候少些。

“确保他能够有一些基本的自卫能力，这样让他觉得自己是可以保护自己的，并且他也会更加习惯，既然他们在天启星也会给他同样幅度的太阳照射——但是不要太多，虽然肉体的康复有利于精神的健康，但是他的状态并不适宜一下子跨步太大。”

说起来有点奇妙。

当他在天启星的时候，他比什么都要更加地渴望太阳。太阳，这个单字，仅仅是出现，就是足矣响彻他内心的一声执着的呼唤，然而，当他终于有机会可以毫无止境地触碰到他时，不知道是什么，却让他最终缩起了自己的手，望而却步了。

他宁愿躺在病床上，像是那些普通人类一样，接受一些普通的营养液的输送，与此同时，通过饮食的调整和下床的走路一点一点恢复自己的健康，也不想要再次完全地站在阳光里来。

（“对，对。”他听到有什么人震耳欲聋地大笑着说，“让他再多吸收一点太阳能，我倒要看看他的热视线能到什么程度——下次带兵出去的时候，让他亲自试试拧断几个生物的脖子听上去会怎么样？”

我敢打赌他会沉迷于它。那个坐在王座上的庞然大物狂笑着开口说。）

所以他仍然坐在病床上，在他被正义联盟救回的半个月以后。

“他以前曾经……是一个极为谨慎的人。”正义联盟里唯一的一位女性，不知道是不是因为性别，所以下意识地，让克拉克想要更多地袒护的神奇女侠坐在他的床边，非常缓慢地告诉他说。“如果是那时的他，毫无疑问，他会希望把你尽可能地放在控制之下——他是绝对不会在完全信赖你之前就给你照射太阳光的，克拉克，而他这么做是因为……他必须要小心。他曾经失去过很多。”

他能够理解这个，就好像他能够理解那个每天都要到他的病床前，沉默地坐上一个小时才肯离开的古怪的男人。当他们两个共处一室的时候，他们很少说话，而大多数的时候，那个男人似乎也只是想坐在那里，坐在克拉克的身边。

——有些时候，他会有点朦胧的预感，就好像布鲁斯想要跟坐在这里的克拉克说些什么，他想要告诉克拉克一些什么。但是每一次，当他们的视线对上时，用不上几个秒钟，布鲁斯就会率先转过了自己的头。

“他在害怕着我。”克拉克犹豫地对着戴安娜说，他仍旧为着布鲁斯一瞬间的举动感到在意。“他甚至不敢去看我的眼睛……”

“他不敢去看你的眼睛，并非意味着他在害怕着你，卡尔。”她熟稔地呼唤着他，就好像她早就已经明察克拉克脑子里一瞬间涌现的他自己都不知道的想法。“他是在担心着你，克拉克，他对你感到愧疚。”

愧疚。克拉克停顿。“可是，为什么？是他救了我……”

“因为是布鲁斯在五年以前把你害死的。虽然，就事实来说，它并非当真如此。但是不管怎么说，对于蝙蝠侠来讲，他确实把自己作为了你的死亡的罪魁祸首。”

“我听说过那件事。”在克拉克的恢复过程中，他们给了他许许多多的资料，那些“应当是属于克拉克的”，但是对于克拉克来说却像是另一个世界的资料。“实际上，布鲁斯并非是全知全能……”

“但他希望自己如此。况且，当他决定要为了他的信仰消灭掉被他视为最大的威胁的你时，有那么一会儿，他是真的准备杀你。我觉得只是这个念头，对于布鲁斯来说就是无法忍受的。”

这听起来是一件完全不同的东西，但是克拉克不知道，他还对此不够了解。

“所以，你是说，他实际上并不怕我吗？”那个时候，还不知道这到底会给自己带来多么大的苦痛，只是执着于，他不想让这个他在拥有这个身体以来第一次心生好感的男人对自己感到惧怕的念头，以至于听到戴安娜这么说后，稍稍有点宽慰地再次同她确认道。

“是的。”戴安娜回答。“他并不怕你。”

布鲁斯确实并不怕他。

即使他知道，克拉克的一些挣扎，一些无意识的动作会带来多么大的损害，但是，只要在克拉克需要的时候，它们都不会阻止布鲁斯出现在克拉克的身边。他似乎完全不介意有一天醒来发现自己被克拉克失控的热视线烧出一两个窟窿。就好像如果哪一天他被迫从坍塌了一半的房间醒来，在短暂地做过一个评估之后，他也就会好像什么都没发生过一样，平静地对待着眼前这个可以瞬间杀死好几个人的可怕的武器，克拉克。

这让克拉克感到了一阵困惑。他感到了不安，费解，因为无法理解这个男人，所以才因此对他更为警惕的复杂心情。

“是因为那个男人吗？”有一天，当他站在布鲁斯工作的蝙蝠洞里，意识到自己再次获得了一种特权的克拉克忍不住询问他说。

他看到了布鲁斯靠在自己的蝙蝠转椅上。当克拉克走下楼梯时，布鲁斯正仰起了头，两只手搭在一起，默默地凝视着那个就在他的面前，沉静地望着远方的，和克拉克的长相可以说是十分肖似的男人的虚拟影像。

他穿着一件灰蓝和深红作为色调的古怪制服，而当他站在那里望着远处时，一个S型的标志在他的胸前闪闪发光。

这让克拉克同样看了一会儿这个抬首挺胸，就好像他生来便是要伫立在此处，堂堂正正，毫不畏惧的沉默着的“超人”。而当他看向他时，某种极不协调的感觉，就好像那是什么让克拉克感到畏惧着的，想要错开视线的东西的感觉出现在了克拉克的心间。

“那不是‘那个男人’。”布鲁斯揉了揉眼，他看起来无比疲倦。“这就是你，克拉克。”

这不是我，克拉克想要说。他再一次仔细地端详了一次那个站在那里，抬首挺胸着的男人的脸。他看起来……太不阴暗，太不畏缩，他看起来不会尖叫，也不会因为一点回忆就在大脑一片空白中烧毁掉韦恩庄园的半个卧室。

他看起来绝对不会再望着其他什么人的影像时稍稍有点觉得难以忍受地错开眼睛。

“我不认识他。”克拉克说。

“他就是你。”

“我不认识他。”克拉克再一次地重复，他深吸了一口气，努力控制住在自己的后脑逐渐蔓延开来的那种疼痛。他又开始感到头痛，就好像是有什么东西在他的大脑里，一下一下，犹如钉锤在敲。“我没有听说过这个男人的事。我也不想知道他。”

他的意识的后半个部分，被钉锤砸着的部分，知道他说的有一个半句是在完全地扯谎。

“看，就是这个，我是说，他就是你，你就是超人。”他还记得在他出院后的第一个月，那个穿着红色的制服，就好像那是什么他超级喜欢的衣服一样怪里怪气的男孩子这么对着他介绍说。“戴安娜告诉我如果我们叫你超人你可能会反应剧烈，但是我想，脱敏反应总该是有用的。”那确实有用，虽然克拉克依旧不喜欢这个名字，不喜欢这个念头。但是总而言之，当这个名字被迫如此频繁地出现时，他终于可以做到了不会仅仅是因为听到它就腾空而起接着打翻自己能够打翻的每一样东西。

但他却也是非常固执地不喜欢它，就好像有些人痛恨着他们碗里的四季豆。克拉克对于超人的讨厌大概来得更深。那是他无法解释的某种东西，他无法解释……为什么……他仅仅是听到“超人”就会感到身体僵硬，好像有什么东西在扯着他的头一样剧烈的痛苦。

（“跪下！”他们在对着他说，“超人向伟大的达克赛德君主致以最高的敬意！”）

他仍旧只是在忍耐着这个，他在忍耐。而当他忍耐的时候，那个名叫闪电侠的男孩几乎是毫不察觉地将一个平板塞进了他的手中。

“我觉得多看看你过去做了些什么有助于你尽快恢复。我是说——看啊。”他随手点开了一个视频，熟练的就好像他已经点开它点开了成千上万次。

_**他们每个人都很熟练，克拉克心想，就好像他们天生就知道该如何过活。** _

_**然而克拉克是不知道该如何过活的，他的生活被毁坏了，他的生命，从他有记忆以来就是没有平和地存活过的。** _

“这是超人在一次救援时对着小女孩微笑的视频，你要知道，这个视频当时在网上的点击率好高，一度在Youtube上达到日播放量第一，还盘踞了相当多天的首座。当然我更喜欢的是这一个，看啊，你从天而降。”他滔滔不绝地讲着，甚至在克拉克来得及看完这个之前就已经切去了下一个视频。“有没有人和你说过你的披风看起来很有型？其实我有一段时间一直想给自己整那么一个，因为你看，你也有，蝙蝠侠也有，似乎每个有型的超级英雄他都应该有。可是后来我发现，我总是会不小心把披风钩上什么东西。在你全速奔跑的时候还要顾及一张披风真的很难，不是吗？所以我就更加钦佩你穿着披风却能够像是这样从容不迫的样子。”

“我没有穿过披风。”克拉克听到自己说话，他的嗓音沙哑。“我没有……我是说，我不记得自己穿披风过。”

“但是你在做超人的时候是穿过披风的呀。”那个男孩眨巴着自己棕褐色的大眼睛，他看起来很简单，也很纯粹，“那句话怎么说的来着？只要你一天穿过，那你就是永远穿过……”

老天，要是按照这个说法，那我也算是曾经穿过披风的人。他又开始自言自语着说，与此同时，不停地在克拉克的旁边调整着塞在克拉克手心里的iPad。

“这个是，唔，你那天战斗时的视频——啊，不过，我不知道你会不会为此突然的应激发作。说起来你有没有听说过越战老兵会普遍使用类似的脱敏疗法。那些在三更半夜睡不着觉的人，如果你反复给他观看同一段战场上的视频，他反而会更好地接受自己曾经参与过越战，在死亡的地狱中徘徊的事实。说到这个，你知道越战吗？”突然凑过来的闪电侠有着一个很大的头，克拉克感到了一阵头晕目眩，并且，他不想说，当他听到听到这个词时，他的胃里已经有酸液在烧。

他就只是尽可能冷静地点了点头。“我……知道。”想要努力吞咽回那些将要呕吐的东西真的很难。“不知道为什么，我就是……知道。”

这让闪电侠略微长地看了他一会儿。“我曾经听说过关于人脑里面，记忆的存在和常识的储备是完全不同的两个模块，看你这个样子，这种说法应该是正确的，不是吗？但是氪星人的生理是否能够算是人类的生理……”

“我有点累了。”克拉克打断他，在这个男孩继续滔滔不绝下去，或许，开始询问起克拉克他到底还记得什么，就好像是个孜孜不倦的研究者之前。“谢谢你来看望我，闪……闪电侠。”他闭了会儿眼睛，转了过去，枕在枕头上，祈祷着这个男孩能够领会他的意思，至少，不要将这个话题继续地推进下去。

他确实领会了克拉克的意思，不管，他是真的相信克拉克还是意识到克拉克只是想一个人待会。

“那么总之，我就把这个平板留给你了。”当他这么离开房间时，他尽可能友善地和他建议说。“你可以随便用它看看，介于我知道，一个人在房间里无处可去的感觉有多么无聊。”

他后来用平板看了很多，因为确实，关于此，闪电侠没有说错——一个人在房间里的感觉总是让人憋屈的发闷的。而当他打开那些软件，他发现不管是搜索正义联盟，还是蝙蝠侠，总会有一些超人的视频，以“你可能感兴趣”的理由推送到克拉克的面前。

“超人拯救将要沉没的海上游轮，高清4K码，酷毙了！”

“为什么超人是永远的神。”

“我们需要超人的十五个理由。”

“在过去的超人纪念日，让我们重温大都会英雄的五十个心动瞬间。”

他不知道这些东西到底是从哪里搞来的，数也数不清的信息海洋里吗甚至还会有“超人真的和人类谈过恋爱吗？深扒他过去的情感经历”的小道消息。克拉克点进去看了几秒，发现自己正望着一个他感到自己毫无印象，但是与此同时——又仅仅是想想，就让他觉得自己的头将要炸裂开来的女人发了会儿呆。

他成功把这个视频拖进了“我不喜欢”的分类名单之中。而与此同时，他有些不知道是高兴还是失望地发现，这里面所有对超人感情推测的内容，不管是最大胆的还是最保守的，认为超人是会恋爱的还是无性恋的。

他们都和蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯·韦恩无关。

他们两个到底会是什么关系。克拉克忍不住再一次地对着自己盘问说。他们两个，他和超人两个——到底在超人死前是一种什么样的关系？

按照戴安娜的说法，超人和蝙蝠侠的相处绝对不能说是和谐，事实上，“你就只接触了差点干掉对方，然后被迫同仇敌忾的一小会儿。虽然我想，布鲁斯搂着将要死去的你的时候，对于你们两个来说，这都是非常难熬的一段时间。但是总之，客观来说，你们真正相处的时间很短——不然卢瑟也没有办法让你们两个那样轻易地自相残杀。”

他不知道，他是说，他不知道他该怎么看待超人和蝙蝠侠，这两个仿佛跟克拉克并没有关系的男人之间的奇特关系。他仍旧无法感觉到这件事竟然会和克拉克自己有关。

毕竟，在无数个夜晚，当克拉克满身大汗，呻吟着呜咽着，甚至不得不叫喊着“求求你”地从床上醒来，并且在一片黑暗中，以为自己又被困在了某个陷阱里，以至于一拳头砸翻了他的床头柜时，他可不觉得，自己有哪里像是那个堂堂正正，光明伟大的超人。

超人是绝对不会仅仅是坐在那里，看到有什么人看自己就感到呼吸困难，然后在被问你怎么样时笨口拙舌地开口，却好像所有的东西都堵在他的胸口，半晌都说不出话的。

你很难把一个你根本没有印象，并且看起来也一点都不会像你的人当作是自己曾经拥有过的部分过去。

再说了，那个明明可以用肩膀扛起成千上万吨的巨轮，却仍旧能够怀抱着女人和小孩轻盈地降落，就好像他生来就知道要怎么做似的，将她们如此温和地放进那些哭泣着的，祈祷着她们能够平安归来的人类的手中时。

他可一点都不像是仅仅是一个走神，就可以捏弯自己手里的叉子的失控的克拉克。

克拉克觉得自己无法喜欢那个看起来生而优雅的人。

当那个超人四处巡视着的视线透过镜头转向他时，克拉克甚至为此觉得自己胃里有什么东西被拧成了小小的一团。

唯一值得庆幸的是，比起那个超人，他还是有一些可以引以为傲的东西的。

就例如说，他拥有布鲁斯。

他拥有布鲁斯。

在布鲁斯发现他每天晚上都会在噩梦中惊叫，不仅如此，有时候还会因为自己无法从中醒来而大汗淋漓地挣扎，就好像一只被束住了双手双脚的绝望的野兽之后，他曾经主动提议睡到克拉克的身边来。“这样如果你做噩梦，我可以第一时间唤醒你。”

“你不能睡到这里来，我有可能在不自觉的时候就把你弄伤。”更残忍的想象是醒来的克拉克失手将身边唯一的活物当作那个折磨自己的变态狂人，他可能会一把拧掉布鲁斯的脑袋，如果他没有先烧穿布鲁斯的身体那样的话。

然而布鲁斯只是看着他，过了一会儿，短促地微笑了一下。“不会比你死的时候更痛的。”他对着他轻声地宣布说。却又偏偏在克拉克抬起眼睛时，转而说起了其他一些的，听起来漠不相关的话。“因为你的状况，我也不敢安排其他人来照顾你，克拉克。我的身手非常的敏捷，即使你觉得自己没法相信……”

他有点不太能专心听清他。

因为，不会比他死的时候来得更痛的。克拉克在心里重复地思考道。

可是死的时候到底有多痛，从地狱回来的克拉克已经对此一无所知。

他仍旧拥有着布鲁斯。虽然拥有的原因似乎完全和现在的克拉克没有任何的关联——他没有任何的能力，任何的优点，任何值得布鲁斯为他驻足的地方，然而，布鲁斯仍旧照顾着他，甚至于，当他有些个夜晚惊叫着醒来时，他会安抚他，搂抱他。

他们也一样会在床上做爱，在克拉克的精神更好些，他想要更多地确认布鲁斯，想要更多地感受布鲁斯，想要更多地……知道自己在这个世界上至少得到了什么东西的那些时刻。布鲁斯对着这个时候的克拉克几乎是予取予求。而他就会跟这样的布鲁斯亲吻，在布鲁斯喘息着，为他打开自己的双腿的时候，用着种种他从来都没有想过，但是不知道为什么，某些念头却会在此时自然而然地出现在他的心间的方式去占有他。

“他像是那样地拥有过你吗？”当他第一次进入到布鲁斯的身体——在布鲁斯自己上过润滑，给自己做过扩张，仅仅是为了让克拉克不要过于紧张，所以布鲁斯甚至可以为此全部包办的那些时候，克拉克闭上眼。这么轻声地发问说。

他没有办法抗拒像是这样的感觉，在他们彼此触碰的过程里，他感觉到了布鲁斯。那么热，那么暖，就好像那是克拉克此生渴望的唯一的东西一样。他在布鲁斯的身体里获得了某种强烈的温暖，以至于他可以感受到顺着他的脊骨一路向上的那些刺激。他毫无疑问是在这里。

“活着”。

这个念头对于克拉克来说很重要。

“他有没有像是这样地拥有过你？”所以，他又一次凑到了布鲁斯的耳边，在布鲁斯努力喘息着——试图放松自己，好能够容纳像是这样的克拉克的时候，他在他的耳边，这么低低地询问着他说。“你们也曾经像是这样的那种关系吗？你们有没有像是这样地亲密过？”

他的动作，可能导致了他的阴茎在布鲁斯身体里的位置的改变，引发了布鲁斯一阵倒吸了一口冷气似的低喘。他的整个身体都变得紧张了起来，而与此同时，克拉克却仍旧固执的询问着他。

“没有。”布鲁斯回答他。“克拉克，他就是你。”

他不是我。克拉克心想，但是他不想说，他不忍心说，因为他有点害怕，如果他说出来，他就会破坏眼下如此完美的这一个时刻。可是当然。

那个男人并不是我。克拉克心想。

他不记得自己有做过什么值得布鲁斯为自己如此去做的事，就好像他也不记得布鲁斯为什么要像是这样地信任他，对他好。

按照戴安娜的说法，他本来应该被置于更加密切，也更加严格的监视下。

可是。

“你是我的。最后也还是我的。”

他因着这样的念头，因为一些他似乎得到了什么，但是最终，却仍旧什么也无法得到的想法而狺狺着重复着说。“我的。”他咬住了布鲁斯的乳头，直到布鲁斯因为他的动作而忍不住嘶哑地呻吟出声。

像是这样的布鲁斯当然是只属于克拉克他自己的，虽然，不管怎么看，能够得到像是这样此刻在他的身下，因为他的动作而沙哑地给出反馈的布鲁斯，都只是因为他蒙受了那个他并不认识，并不熟悉，甚至还讨厌着的超人该死的恩惠。但是，“你就是我的。”当他在布鲁斯的身体里的时候，那种让他如此痛苦的，紧逼着，令他的大脑感到难以忍受的知觉终于停止了无法遏制的疼痛，终于出现了片刻的停歇。而克拉克也就因此感到了一种无法言喻的，想要获取布鲁斯更多的满足的幸福。“你就是我的。”他又一次地推进，占有，直到布鲁斯的呼吸变得破碎了起来，断断续续，请求着克拉克不要再深了的那些个时刻。

布鲁斯会允许克拉克射进他自己的身体里，就好像他会允许克拉克在做爱过后俯在他的胸膛，闭着眼睛，聆听着布鲁斯的胸膛里，刚刚因着克拉克的动作而加速，却又在高潮之后逐渐回落的稳定的心跳。

这些当然都只有可能是我的。

当克拉克搂着布鲁斯，头靠在他的胸膛上时，克拉克忍不住地心想。

我的。


	3. Chapter 3

但是也有一些，克拉克不能再拥有着布鲁斯的时刻。

与克拉克本人期望的，渴望着的事实截然相反，事实上，布鲁斯经常会出门。他经常需要离开，因为不管是布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，他们都是哥谭市需要的那种必不可少的大忙人。而当他不得不离开的那些时候，每一次，克拉克都会试图阻止住这一切的，仿佛是一只小狗般搂抱住他，紧紧地咬着布鲁斯的裤腿不愿松口。

“好了，克拉克。”这就是克拉克在床上再一次地捕捉到他，再一次地同他亲昵、接吻时，轻抚着克拉克的脸颊，就好像是在劝诱着一个小孩子的布鲁斯会说的那一种话。“我现在必须要赶快出门。如果你想等我的话，大概最多五个小时，我就会从宴会上尽快回来。”

他其实一点都不想去等，就好像他一点都不想听什么“最多只要五个小时”。五个小时，对于克拉克来说，就是放他一个，孤身一人地在这个世界上经受着某种凌迟般，他不知道布鲁斯到底什么时候才会回来的极为痛苦的折磨。五个小时，就好像意味着他要有一次被一个人丢在空旷寂静的大宅里，伴随着窗外好像永远都不曾散去的夜雨，垂头丧气，却又无能为力着的让人难以忍受着的刑罚。

克拉克经历过真正的那些刑罚，他仍旧记忆着，虽然，他的大脑不愿意去回想，然而他的身体却仍旧记忆着，当那些刺痛的电流还有滚烫的烙铁放在他的身上时，他可以为此发出怎样绝望而又痛苦的呐喊还有尖叫。他仍旧记忆着那些他的大脑无法忘怀掉的恐怖的事项，然而，比起对布鲁斯的等待来说，不知道为什么，克拉克反倒觉得，那些折磨本身却像是更容易打发掉时间的。

“我一点都不喜欢他像是这样地离开我。”有一次，当他又一次一个人地坐在自己卧室的哥特式的铁窗前，一只手撑着下巴，思考着布鲁斯此时又到底会是在什么地方的时候，他的某个部分的自我，某个他自己都没有察觉到的自我，突然，在那一刻张开了口说。

他一点都不喜欢布鲁斯的离开，就好像他也不会喜欢布鲁斯每次回来时身上都会带有的，花枝招展的香水还有那些女人的脂粉的味道。那是布鲁斯每次去宴会的时候都会沾染上的一些对于克拉克的鼻子来说，过于浓重的属于人类的烟火气。而相对来说，当布鲁斯作为蝙蝠侠离开又回来时，克拉克会觉得他身上的味道会更好闻一点。

他可以闻到夜风，可以闻到冰冷的雨水，可以闻到所有令人心旷神怡的，由铁器和沉默组成的那种冷峻无情着的味道。

他喜欢这样的布鲁斯，因为这样的布鲁斯闻起来就像是荒野，就像是不会属于任何人的夜晚本身。而他最喜欢的，则是让夜晚重新染上克拉克的色彩的那些个时候。

“克拉克……”当他这么做的时候，他会听到布鲁斯这样，像是在呻吟一样地，低低地叹出气说。他能够感觉到布鲁斯的身体，就好像布鲁斯的声音一样，被一点点地软化，打开。他喜欢听到布鲁斯的呻吟，那种仿佛是一只紧闭着自我的蚌类，第一次在克拉克面前打开自己时那样柔软却又富含着汁水的内里。他喜欢那种布鲁斯一点都不像是黑暗骑士——反倒像是克拉克拥有的什么东西，会为了克拉克而打开的什么东西的那样的时刻。而当他这么做的时候，克拉克会觉得自己很是动情。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯。”他就像是怎么也叫不够一样的，在布鲁斯挣扎着为他尽可能地打开大腿时，一次接着一次，将他的吻并着那些呼唤一起，落在布鲁斯赤裸着的胸膛之上。“布鲁斯。”他吻他，从眉心到胸膛，虔诚，却又热烈。“布鲁斯。”他再次说。

他知道布鲁斯会因为他的呼喊而无法控制地战栗，他在克拉克的手心上微微战栗，于是克拉克就知道，他是属于了克拉克的。

他想要这样的布鲁斯，他想要让布鲁斯染上更多的属于克拉克自己的颜色。他想要陪伴着布鲁斯，比布鲁斯自己希望的时间还要来得更多。

但那是不可能实现的一种愿望，是被留在家里的克拉克只能一遍遍做着梦的，烦闷，却又无计可施着的那些时刻。

“你可以试试自己做点什么东西，就当训练一下自己，准备康复之后回归超人的工作怎么样？”闪电侠——并不知道克拉克的想法，也不知道他对于超人的实际厌恶，依旧做着有朝一日自己可以和超人一起搭档任务的梦的男孩这么兴致勃勃地发短信给他，远程建议说。“你可以上网看看那些关于超人可以做些什么的视频，当然，如果我是你，我还会学着做点什么，比如蝙蝠侠那样最酷的武器装备。还有，你试过和你的妈妈联系吗？要我说，你应该多问候一下她，因为，老兄，能够像你一样死了一轮回来，发现自己的母亲仍旧安泰的机会可实在是不多……哦不过说起来，能像你这样死了再回来的可能性本身也不大。”

不愧是超人。

在克拉克看到母亲这两个字就已经下意识捏坏了的平板电脑上，闪电侠最后的消息还在上面闪烁着。“死而复生，老兄，你知道这到底有多酷吗！”

那一点也不酷。如果有任何的效果，也只是让克拉克仅仅是想想，就会让身体情不自禁地兴起一阵伴随着恐惧还有对未知的惧怕的强烈战栗。他同样是在害怕着，害怕着所有不属于克拉克的生活还有伴随而来的死亡。

他对于他们所说的那些东西没有任何的心理上的波动。就好像，当他那一天，坐在布鲁斯的身边，而他的通讯突然响起时，他所做的那样。

他几乎是在那个女人开口之前就已经猜测出了那是谁的声音。就好像是一种本能，就好像他天生就可以清晰地辨认出它。然而更加合理地猜测是除了那个女人之外，没有人会给蝙蝠侠打电话，并且开口就是询问着克拉克。克拉克几乎是坐在原地——虽然布鲁斯没有开启任何的扬声器，但是，他敏锐的听觉还是将那个女人的每一句话都明明白白地重新地带给了他。

“我想要见一见我的儿子，布鲁斯……蝙蝠侠。”他听到那个女人的恳求，不明白为什么只是如此，自己的心脏就因此被人捏成了一团。他大概是真的不太擅长听到女人的恳求或者是哭泣。他只能认真地对着自己想。

他的大脑因为这个念头而发出了一声试图挣脱似的呻吟，他能够感觉到某些东西，正在对自己刚刚提出的念头坚决地予以否认。

然而，更加危险的东西仍旧守在克拉克的脑袋后部，就好像是一个拿着钉锤的人，虎视眈眈地任何一个胆敢让克拉克回忆起那些他 _ **不准被回忆的**_ 该死的过去的想法或者是念头。

他因为这个而放空了一会儿自己的脑袋，尽可能忽视掉那拼命钻进自己的耳朵——就好像克拉克在竖起了耳朵偷听似的，女人的恳求的声音。她的声音很哑， _ **她一定是刚刚哭过了，**_ 她为什么而哭？因为某个已经死去了的人。

那个死去了的人到底是谁？

几乎是这个念头出现的一刹那，克拉克就闭紧了眼睛，他的手指和脚趾一起地蜷缩了起来，用力地抓紧任何他手里能抓的，能够让他感受到现实，不至于迷失在自己脑子的东西。他一定是又陷入了一小阵意识上的空白，因为当他再度清醒过来时，他听到布鲁斯正在对着电话说。

“等克拉克可以和你联络的时候，我会通知您的。”

那是原本应该只属于克拉克的，既不像是韦恩，也不像是蝙蝠侠，居于两者之间，更加普通，却也沾染上了更多的柔和的，带有明显的安抚性的古怪的语调。克拉克仍旧记得布鲁斯，仍旧记得他是怎么楼抱住他，怎么一下一下地拍打着他的肩膀，怎么重复地告诉着他说。

“你是克拉克。”他说，“你是克拉克，你是克拉克·肯特，你出生在地球，你在这个地方长大，你曾经一度被人掳走，但是现在，你安全了，你被救回来了。”

你被救回来了，克拉克。他会一遍一遍地重复，直到在惊恐中打起了摆子的克拉克重新镇定下来，直到他嗡嗡作响的耳朵重新能够听到任何他需要听到的声音。

他认得那个声音，因为那是他所渴望的，他所需要的。他意识到布鲁斯就在他的旁边——一定是在克拉克陷入了自己混沌的无意识中时，那个男人走过去，悄悄地察看了他。

当他抬起手的时候，他意识到自己刚刚坐着的椅子的扶手已经在他的手指间化为了小到几不可见的残渣还有灰烬。

“克拉克。”他听到布鲁斯在对着他说。当他抬起眼，他看到了布鲁斯的眼睛。那个男人深褐色的，如此之深，以至于让人很难分清虹膜和瞳孔间的区分，以至于有些时候，就好像是一面镜子一样，古怪地倒映着面前的景象的，沉默中透着一点关怀的眼睛。

透过他的眼睛，克拉克看到了他自己。他看到了一个面色苍白，眉头紧皱着的男人。他脸上的神情，与其说是痛苦，不如说是极其愤怒的，那是一种仿佛只有呲起了牙的野兽才会露出的，已经做好了扑杀和咬开人的喉咙的，让人恐惧的脸。

克拉克无法认出这一张脸，虽然他知道，那毫无疑问就是浮现在克拉克脸上，此时的神情。然而，一个像是这样的克拉克即使是对于克拉克自己也是足够陌生的，他当然不会是像是这样的恐怖。

_**他不是吗？** _

“他会是一个完美的战争机器。”他仿佛听到了有什么人在他的耳边轻声地咕哝说。“他会很完美，因为他就是为了这种事而诞生的。他会是最强的战士，最无情的行刑人，他是一个任何想要扩张领土的领主都不可能放弃掉的武器还有工具。”

他因为最后的这个念头而再次感到了呕吐的欲望，那种强行把它吞咽回去的感觉，让克拉克的眼角甚至在仇恨还有愤怒中渗出了一点泪来。这样的愤恨令他比什么时候看起来都更像是一只凶蛮的野兽。

但是他并不想像是这样，他并不想要自己摆出这样可怖的，没有人敢于接近的，令人惧怕的神情。

他在害怕，他在担心，他在恐惧。

他在忧虑着布鲁斯会因为这样的他自己而离开他。

“布鲁斯。”他听到自己发出了一声含糊不清的叫喊。就好像是一只受了伤的野兽，在一瘸一拐之中发出呜呜的无法忍受的哀鸣。他确实是在哀鸣着，当布鲁斯再一次地凑近了他，没有去管那些破碎的椅子扶手，只是用手环绕住了他，任由克拉克抓着他的臂膀，贴紧他们的胸膛。就好像要确认着布鲁斯的存在，布鲁斯的不曾离去一样，紧紧地抓握住他。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯。”他听到自己在这么一遍遍地重复。

当他意识到布鲁斯真的不会因为那一刹那，克拉克露出的奇怪的表情，那完全无法解释的，就好像是全凭本能作出的，受到威胁一样的表情而决定离开时，某种更加强烈的，可以镇住他的愤怒和疼痛的，将他的大脑洗刷，只剩下纯然的满足的感觉笼罩住了他。

“布鲁斯。”他说。他抬起头，跟那个男人接吻，然后再一次地强调说。“布鲁斯。”

可是打碎的盘子不可能恢复成原来的样子。

有些碎片在破碎的时候就已经被悄悄地偷走。

还有些，在拼合的时候，被不幸地混入。

于是，一个破碎掉的容器就再也不可能恢复成它往日光辉靓丽，令人欣羡着的样子了。

他理应拥有布鲁斯。

他也不知道为什么，这个念头如此之深地在他的意识里生了根，发了芽。

他理应拥有布鲁斯，因为那是必须属于他的，否则，就会让他无比的痛苦还有绝望的，因此失去了和这个世界的连接的最后一点点东西。

他当然应该拥有布鲁斯，因为他，他想要去爱着布鲁斯，他想要得到布鲁斯，就好像他也想要布鲁斯得到纯粹的他。他想要去爱，想要被爱，想要放弃了思考地被他所爱。

而布鲁斯，他几乎就是组合成了克拉克逃离了那个地狱以后的全部的生活的那样东西。

他睁开眼睛，在这个世界上看到的第一个解救了他的人就是布鲁斯，他闭上眼睛，于是第一个陪伴在他的旁边，不会惧怕着他的痛苦还有呻吟的男人便也还是那个布鲁斯。他再次地抬首四顾，于是他发现他在布鲁斯的家里，他被布鲁斯所照料。

他其实不大在乎超人到底是怎样看待的那个不慎杀死了他——不妨就这么说，虽然克拉克依旧认为这事依旧不是——他其实不大在乎超人是怎么看待的杀死了他的布鲁斯，就好像他也不知道，那个总是皱着眉头，就好像心思在更加遥远的，克拉克所不能触及的地方的超人会怎么看，关于自己不慎复活以后，居然还和布鲁斯滚起了床单这样莫名其妙的事。

克拉克不知道，他没法想象，自然，也不够在乎。

他不在乎那个心忧世界着的超人到底在想着什么，既然，他能够感觉到布鲁斯，能够感知到布鲁斯，能够占有到布鲁斯，既然这个世界上仍旧有什么东西是属于克拉克的，那么所有的烦恼在这个时候，看起来都是不够必要的。他没有必要为了这件事而感到不快，不是吗？既然他已经有了这个世界上最好的那些东西。

可他远没有取得这个世界最好的那些东西。

他知道自己是在胡扯。

他是个骗子。

他所唯一擅长的事，就是像这样地自欺欺人。

“你知道他根本就没有属于过你。”那些在他的脑子里的声音，那些纷纷杂杂，不管他喜不喜欢都全部灌进了他脑子里的声音，他们在这样轻声耳语着。“你知道他根本就不会属于你，不管是他现在愿意忍受你的那个原因，还是他可以轻易离开你，回到人群之中，就好像你从来没有出现过的那个事实……”

看啊。他们鼓动着他。看啊，“超人”，看看你所渴望的那个东西在你不在的时候到底都会做些什么。

他当然是在看着，介于，他在屋子里实在是没有什么事情可做，介于，他已经等待了布鲁斯无数次，以至于，在窗户前一个人默默地发呆再也没有办法填满这些让人无法忍受的时间还有生活。

他看着手上的那个平板电脑——在他不慎弄坏后，布鲁斯又给他弄来了一个新的。他还给了他一些电子书阅读器之类的东西，只是为了讨克拉克开心。然而克拉克却只知道固执地将视线放在布鲁斯的身上。

“现在，从车上走下来的就是我们这次宴会的主人公之一，承诺要在随后的慈善环节捐款五千万的知名花花公子，韦恩集团的首席总裁布鲁斯·韦恩。我们可以看到，这位哥谭优雅的男士仍旧宝刀不老，他这次携带的女伴，是俄罗斯国家芭蕾舞团的前任首席，知名的克拉夫季亚·库兹涅……”

他几乎是无法不去看向他们两个人亲密地挽在一起的双手，就好像他们生来便是要在一起的一样，郎才女貌，无比般配。当镜头扫向布鲁斯的时候，这个镇定自若的男人甚至还会对着镜头从容微笑，于是，坐在平板电脑前的克拉克就感到了一阵难以理喻的心如刀绞。

“我有必须要完成的任务，所以不行，我今晚必须去。”

不管克拉克多么认真地挽留他，舔舐他，亲吻他，不管他在布鲁斯的身上留下了多少的咬噬还有充满着占有欲的吻痕，因为时钟的响起而试图爬起身的布鲁斯都会无比坚定地拒绝着他。“乖一点，克拉克。”他用手抚摸着克拉克的头发，抚过克拉克的额头——他知道克拉克喜欢布鲁斯对着自己这样，所以，这个狡猾的男人就选择了用这种方式来劝说任何一次不愿意放布鲁斯就此离开的克拉克。“听好，我会很快回来。我希望你不要让我在这次的晚宴上再次迟到……还有，不要总亲我的脖子了。”他有点气喘，但最终还是坚定地避让开了克拉克的触碰。“我已经连续三次不得不竖起衣领来参加酒会，再这样下去，人们自然而然地会起疑心。”

“反正在他们的眼里，你每天也在和那些名模一起，颠鸾倒凤。”他不知道自己为什么会说出这种话。但是当他说出的时候，他抬起自己深蓝色的眼睛，他的视线里有某种东西，是模糊又阴郁着的，就好像是一只躲在阴影里的狗。“就让他们这么认为，怎么样？”他说。“你是我的。”他又一次试图抓住他。“就让他们知道——你是我的。”

这让布鲁斯试图推开他的手停顿了那么一会儿，直到，当克拉克真的在他的颈间落下一个吻痕时，他才像是突然惊醒了一样，将克拉克直接地从他的身上推了下来。当克拉克抬起头时，他看着布鲁斯几乎是用着一种难以解释的速度急匆匆地穿好他的衣裤，还有其他的那些出行装备。

“在家待好。”当他离去时，他头也不回地对着克拉克说。“就……待好，克拉克，好吗？”

求你了。

他似乎听到布鲁斯在这样地说。

当遥远的某处地方传来发动机的轰鸣声，知道着此刻，布鲁斯·韦恩最喜欢的座驾正带着他所心爱的人离他远去时，克拉克觉得，自己的心有什么地方而为此碎掉了。

他为布鲁斯献上了自己全部的生活，他给予了布鲁斯他所能给予的他自己的全部的生命。

然而布鲁斯却仍旧是无法属于他的。

他属于这个世界，属于这座城市，属于所有信赖着他，需要着他的人。

而克拉克只不过是他的生命里的一个变数。

狗狗爱着那个领他进入家门的人，所以对于狗狗来说，那个人就成为了他的全部世界。

然而人总是要走的。

克拉克为此闭了一会儿眼睛，然后，当他再次睁开眼时，他听到了一声咆哮，那在他的喉咙里翻滚着的，模糊不清的喊叫。

你早就应该把他变成你的东西。

你早就应该得到他。

达克赛德君主不是说过吗？所有的仁慈，所有的宽恕都是不必要的，在足够的武力面前——并且你永远都没有办法让他们做到不生异心，除非，你能够成为他们所有人的主宰。

克拉克看着那个布鲁斯，那个在镜头前微笑着的布鲁斯。那个如此漫不经心地牵过了自己挽着的女孩的手，就好像想到了什么很有趣的东西一样，在对方的耳鬓厮磨着的布鲁斯。

他心中的火焰烧得最为旺盛的地方，让他想要听到布鲁斯，他想要听到他，想要知道他在说些什么，他想要知道，是否，布鲁斯在用着他以为他只会对着克拉克发出的声调轻声地呼唤着其他人。他想要知道，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯……

你早就该把它变成你的东西。

那些通过棒子和铁锤敲进了他的脑子里的记忆嗡嗡作响着告诉他说。

你应该同那个人是在一起的，今天晚上，他挽着的手应当是你的，他身边的位置应当是你的。

他理应将所有的一切都让位于你的需求。想想看，现在的他。随时都可以抽身离去，可以花言巧语，然后就可以拍拍屁股走人——仿佛克拉克再也不存在着的那个他。

“你该不会以为还有人在拥有过像是这样的世界后还会反过来青睐像是条狗一样趴在路边的你吧？”他听到了那个声音耳语，如此尖锐，如此刺耳，如此可恨，但是却又如此地……现实。“达克赛德大人知道这个会很失望的，想想看，超人，想想看他都教会了你一些什么？你难道还没有学会吗？当你试图去爱一个人的时候，你就会变得卑微，而卑微是只能请求对方的允许的。”

他为什么要允许你在他的身边呢？当他看向布鲁斯，那个再次用衣领挡住了吻痕的男人的时候，他感到了眼睛的刺痛，他感觉到了有什么东西在他的眼后再烧。他感觉到了模糊的声响，就好像是野兽将要挣脱锁链一般的声响，在他的喉咙翻滚。

他为什么要情愿陪伴在你的身边呢？那个声音仍旧在说。一部分的原因是 _ **超人**_ ，当然。但是更多的是他觉得像是这样养着你或许非常的好玩。可是等到他觉得腻烦的时候他就该走开了。他已经挥洒过了他的同情心，而等到你被修复的看起来完好的时候，一切都已经会大功告成。

他从来都没有说过他爱过他。克拉克突然茫然地想。

他从来都没有说过……

布鲁斯是属于活着的那半边的世界的人，他是属于生活，属于生命，属于所有绚烂多彩着的命运的那一半边的人。

而克拉克不过是从死去的冥河里拖着残缺的肢体出来，空有着一副那个曾经死去之人的完美的皮囊，但是内芯里，早就已经被痛苦还有死亡的折磨所改变了的一缕幽魂。

又不是我想要变成这个样子的。有一部分的克拉克想要咆哮说，又不是我想要成为这样一个如此不堪的，仅仅是对比一下就会让人觉得无药可救的残疾人的。

他是个情感和生活上的残废，他是个灵魂上的截肢者。

然而因为布鲁斯的到来，他的心口却再一次开始了跳动。

我宁愿在那条冥河里继续地死去。闭上了眼睛的克拉克对着自己心说。

光明正大地死去，好过像是这样只能够乞求着一点施舍的温暖的赖活。

当布鲁斯再一次地坐在他的蝙蝠电脑前，一边开着扬声器，一边处理着那些繁重的工作的时候，克拉克无声地顺着蝙蝠洞的楼梯走了下去。

他看着那个男人的肩膀，看着男人无比完美的宽肩，看着他因为疲惫而被压弯了的脊梁。

他是多么的爱他。当克拉克站在他的身后时，他的某个部分心想。

但是也因此，他才会觉得。

像是这样的施舍实在是让人无法原谅。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起（大声）我这周突然被抓去干活所以318没赶上。  
> 既然没赶上就让我假装还没到318的继续写吧（。）反正我也确实还没看导剪……  
> 本文对和导剪可能的设定不一致无能为力。笔者写大纲的时候它确实还没有上映（沉痛）

工作中的布鲁斯看起来总是那么的认真。

克拉克喜欢认真工作着的布鲁斯，就好像他同样也喜欢布鲁斯认真工作时，从他胸膛里传来的稳定、沉着的心跳。

他看起来不会为了任何事而随意动容。

但是这也就是为什么，最终，他会像是这样地伤害到走投无路的克拉克。

是他先选择的我的，当克拉克从后面捉住了他，捉住了布鲁斯，然后因为那个男人在他手臂下的挣扎而在地上翻滚，一直到，因为没有战术腰带，同时也没有想到会突然袭击，最终，因为克拉克作弊一样的腾空而起，以至于身体无处借力，只能够一点一点地，感受到氧气从他的身体里消逝的布鲁斯渐渐地在他的手臂中失去挣扎的时候，克拉克在想。是他先选择的我的。

是布鲁斯先选择的克拉克，而不是克拉克先选择的布鲁斯，因为爱情这个名词的本质，就是先爱上的一方卑躬屈膝地跪在路边，他将他的命运交给了布鲁斯，而在那个时候。

布鲁斯在他的面前推开了他的面具，他用他深褐色的眼睛告诉他。

“你安全了，克拉克。”

抱歉花了这么久才找到你。

他用那一个瞬间获得了克拉克，让克拉克心甘情愿地奉上了自己的心。

然后，他却又将他随手地抛到了一边。

他给他取了自己不小心丢失的前一只狗狗的名字，然后，就好像根本没有发现过这两只狗有什么区别似的，随意地叫弄着他。

但是有什么关系，反正布鲁斯现在是克拉克的了。

克拉克将他的嘴唇贴在了布鲁斯颈间的皮肤上，轻嗅着从那里传来的，属于布鲁斯的好闻的味道。

他先前留下的那个吻痕还残留在那里。

他是我的。克拉克的心，即使是到了此刻，却仍旧忍不住轻快地——就好像完全没有意识到，布鲁斯将会为此做些什么，将会为此呵斥些克拉克什么的，兴奋地想。

现在布鲁斯是我的了。

他几乎是一直期待着布鲁斯的醒来，虽然，当布鲁斯醒来的那个时刻，他试图欺骗他。

他听到了布鲁斯心跳在那一个瞬间变化，然而，不管怎么说，他却仍然温顺地闭着眼，就好像从刚刚开始自己就从来没有真的清醒过。

但是克拉克仍旧不会为此而介意。他只是在乎布鲁斯现在可以属于他，当他趴在布鲁斯的胸口上，侧着头，观察着布鲁斯的侧脸，然后轻轻地对着布鲁斯的睫毛吹气，看着那个男人尽可能努力地克制住自己眼皮条件反射的颤动着的时候。

克拉克他是快乐的。

“布鲁斯。”他一边说，一边低声地咕哝道。“布鲁斯。”他将脸埋上了布鲁斯的脖子，愉快地深吸气，然后尽可能地在他的胸膛上蹭来蹭去的时候，他拥有了一种终于和布鲁斯合二为一的快乐。

“布鲁斯。”他嘟嘟囔囔，将他的脸埋在他的脖子处，他的胸口上，然后轻声地说。“布鲁斯。”

就是这些动作，惹得即使本来是想假装自己还在昏迷，一直熬到克拉克的离开的布鲁斯最终，还是轻轻地发出了一声叹息。

而现在，克拉克对上了布鲁斯的眼睛。当他意识到，布鲁斯正在用着一种疲惫、平静，但是与此同时，却又像是在努力按捺着什么，勉强维持着冷静的目光深深地望向他时，克拉克感觉到了一种由衷的自己得到了满足的幸福。

这是第一次布鲁斯这么认真地看向他。

而他望向他的眼睛是那么地美。

在那些喋喋不休的话语终于在他的脑后停歇之后，第一次的，克拉克终于可以彻底地拥有并且得到了他。

他又凑了上去，用着一种近乎于无害的方式轻轻地舔了一口布鲁斯的脸。

可是当他这么做的时候，布鲁斯轻轻地将脸侧开了一点。

他避开他。

“你为什么要做这种事。”当布鲁斯真的开口的时候，克拉克感觉到了他的身体，他的胸膛，此时此刻，在克拉克身下低低地嗡鸣。“告诉我——难道达克赛德真的控制了你的脑子？”

这是一句非常合理的怀疑。

毕竟，任何一个人，不管是精神多么坚毅的人，在经过像是那样宛如炼狱一样，没有尽头，也没有终局的折磨之后，达克赛德都不可能不在他们的身体中留下与之对应的那些记忆。

但是克拉克却要比布鲁斯希望的更加愉快地弯起了嘴角，他几乎是迫不及待滴想要告诉他，用着一种宛如邀功请赏一样的声调在告诉着他说。

“达克赛德想要让我伤害你。”他喃喃自语着，再一次将鼻子埋在了布鲁斯的灰白的鬓角间。那些地方还残留着一点女人的香水味，然而没有什么关系，因为他知道很快他就又可以嗅到布鲁斯，被布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠一起，层层叠叠，埋在了面前的这个男人身体最深处的那个属于他的布鲁斯。

他仍旧记得布鲁斯在他的触碰下变得柔软，变得黏腻，直到最后，在轻轻的倒吸气和一些从口唇间溢出的呻吟中，他彻底变得属于布鲁斯了的那些时候。

他会对这样的布鲁斯很好，当然，因为他是属于克拉克的。

“他想要让我伤害你，但是我没有。”克拉克兴奋地说，因为自己终于抗拒住了那些诱惑，那些来自死亡的，将布鲁斯一起拖拽下水，让他也同样是从冥河之中爬起，直到他们两个全部都成为了这个世界仅剩的残影，以至于不得不通过彼此来慰藉对方的那些诱惑。“我保护住了你。”他用鼻尖轻拱着布鲁斯的脸颊，两只深蓝色的眼睛瞪得闪闪发亮地告诉着他说。“我没有让他伤害到你。”

“在我工作的时候突然袭击我毫无疑问不能够算作是一种没有伤害我的方法。可是，克拉克……”他再度四下环顾了一圈，当他这么做的时候，他的眼睛转向了别的方向。

克拉克感觉到了一种想要再次出现在布鲁斯视线里的焦躁，他的喉咙忍不住为此烦闷了一声，但是总之，因为他能够理解布鲁斯，所以他最终还是让自己乖乖地停留在了原地。

“你袭击了我。”最终，布鲁斯还是将眼睛转了回来。当他这么做的时候，克拉克又感觉到了一种快乐，一种由衷的快乐。“不仅如此，把我搬运回了我自己的……卧房。”他飞快地用眼睛扫了眼他们旁边，大概距离床只有几米远的那个巨大的落地窗户。“同时，你却并没有……束缚住我的双手。”

为什么？

此时此刻，虽然是从被袭击导致的晕眩中渐渐醒转，却发现自己并没有被置于任何一种限制了行动——除非，把这个将自己沉重地压在床里的克拉克视作是一种桎梏——的布鲁斯眯起了眼睛。

为什么要这么做，克拉克？他说。你到底是在想什么？

他大概不知道，这再一次地，成功地让克拉克的心情小小地雀跃了起来。他迫不及待想要分享——他想要告诉布鲁斯他到底有多么的爱他。

“我不想把你的身体捆起来。”他咕哝着告诉他，让下巴放上他的肩膀，任由视线紧咬着他的眼睛——这样，好能够让布鲁斯知道他到底是有多么的看重他地告诉着说。“我不想要伤害你。”

因为伤害很痛。

他仍旧记得无数个他从黑暗中惊醒，双手双脚没有一处可以挣扎，与此同时，却能够感觉到那些正在爬满他的身体的蠕虫还有触手遍布了身体的令人作呕的时刻。

“我不会这么对你的，布鲁斯。”那些东西就在他的胸口里，在他的身体里，在他的嘴巴，他的眼睛，他的所有的一切里。他至今都能够感觉到那些东西，那些仅仅是想到就会让人想要作呕，让人的眼前开始冒起青黑色的斑点的那些东西。但是，“我是不会让它们抓到你的。”他再一次地望着他，用着一种狂热的虔诚还有眼睛几乎快要被烧亮的热烈，再一次地重复着说。“我绝对不会让你变成像我这样。”

有什么东西要把布鲁斯从他的身边偷走。

“我不会让你受到伤害的。”他再一次地重复，意识到布鲁斯的眉毛拧了起来，就像是陷入了一阵深深的费解。他试图让布鲁斯明白。“那些东西试图伤害你。” **超人试图伤害你。** “但是只要你在这里，嘘。”他手忙脚乱地按住了布鲁斯的手，就是为了让他能够完整地听自己说完。“只要你在这里，布鲁斯。”

即使是 **我自己** ，我也是不会让他伤害到你的。

可是这不能够阻止布鲁斯的脸色一点点变得阴沉了起来。他看起来很不愉快，而这种不愉快让克拉克感觉到了一阵微弱的痛苦。

就算这是一种可以让布鲁斯看着他的痛苦，他也仍旧感到了一种从他的心底涌出的，极为微弱的痛楚。

“让我坐起来，克拉克。”他听到那个男人，无比威严，并且富有气势地告诉着他说。“让我坐起来——然后，我们来解决一下我们两个之间的这个问题。”

可是克拉克不敢让这样的布鲁斯坐起来。

“不。”他说。

“你说什么？”

“不。”克拉克说。他望着他，眼神错乱，并且透着些许的恳求。“你这样是会让我伤到你的。”

“你刚刚还在说你不会让任何人伤害我。”

“对。”克拉克说。可是，“前提是你会在这儿。”

“我确实就会在这儿。”布鲁斯说。他看着他，看着他的眼睛，又一次地重复。“让我坐起来，克拉克。让我坐起来——然后我哪里都不会去。”

这是一句彻头彻尾的谎言。

哪怕只是用鼻子嗅嗅就可以知道，布鲁斯到底是在怎样残忍地对着克拉克撒谎。

他绝对是会跑远的，克拉克知道。一旦他起身，他松开他，然后布鲁斯就会开始准备机会逃跑。

他认得出布鲁斯那一眼扫视着房间的目光。

那是被困住的生物准备脱逃时会自然而然露出的，试图掩饰，但是却会在任何一个可能的出口出现时瞳孔猛地一缩的自然而然的生理反应。

克拉克仍旧听着布鲁斯的心跳。

那是不诚实的心跳。

比克拉克往常会喜欢的，布鲁斯的心跳来得略快，并且更加不算安定。

他知道布鲁斯绝对是会骗他。

可是，当他对上布鲁斯的目光时，他知道，如果他不这么做，布鲁斯就会失去耐心。

他不想要一个对着自己忍不住失望了的布鲁斯。虽然另一方面，他的心底的某个地方，他知道如果他想要永远地得到布鲁斯的，他就必须要对布鲁斯坚定，他是不能够因为布鲁斯的这么一点举动就感到失落了的。

 **“你必须要狠心。”** 那些声音又在他的耳朵中，迫不及待地，争先恐后地告诉着他说。 **“你必须要敢于下手，必要的时候，让这个男人断几根骨头。”**

如果他弄断了布鲁斯腿部的骨头，那么他就可以放心大胆地让布鲁斯坐起来。因为这样他逃跑的可能性就要远比他现在这个样子来得更低。可是就算他真的把布鲁斯的双腿弄断，他也还是会毫不犹豫地逃走。

如果失去了双腿，就要使用自己的双手，如果失去了自己的双手，就要用上自己的口牙。他当然知道布鲁斯就是像这样顽强而坚定的男人。

他就是像这样毫不动摇地向着那时，被困于黑暗中的克拉克伸出了手。

“很抱歉找你找了这么久。”他那么说，就好像这么多年以来，这么多年以后，这个男人一直在找。

他一直在拼命地找他。

即使这一切背后的原因，可能不过是因为他喜欢他，喜欢那个 **“超人”** 。

**“没有人能够拒绝得了他——看看他完美的基因，他了不起的躯体，他那战神一般的力量。这就是超人，是人间之神。”**

可是克拉克却不过是一个可以被丢弃的，像是个虫子一样，只是勉强拱起自己的身体，略微抬起一点头，让自己能够将鼻子探出土壤，仅仅是这样的一点努力，都可以让他筋疲力尽了的，爬不起来的人。

**“达克赛德大人给你的命令是消灭掉这些东西。你难道看不出放走他们会对天启的霸主造成怎样的损害吗？他们并不会对达克赛德大人感恩戴德，恰恰相反，你给予他们的仁慈会带来更多的轻蔑。”**

他感觉到自己的身体的某个地方在烧，他的躯体，他的每一根骨头，当他们被生生地打断，彻底地破坏，甚至那些损坏已经让他无法发出任何成型的尖叫。

他听到自己在哭，无能地呜咽地，就好像是任何一个无能为力的凡人那样，尽可能地蜷缩起来，仿佛这样就可以避免自己受到了更多损害的在哭。

“当你对别人仁慈的时候就是对你自己的狠毒。”禁闭室的门被嘭地一声关上了。他不知道在这样没有光的环境里，那些绵延不绝的痛苦到底还要持续多久。“下次试图违抗达克赛德大人的命令时看看你自己到底几斤几两， **超人** 。”

他知道布鲁斯不会去哭。

他知道即使弄断布鲁斯的每一个部分，将它们彻底地拆开扭断，那个男人也只会咬紧了牙关，直到他再也忍耐不住，发出一声惨痛中带着将死的决心的巨大呻吟。但是，他是绝对会去哭的，就好像超人也绝对不会大哭。

那些生理性的眼泪是渺小如克拉克这样的人类的权利。

却也因此，那些对于痛苦的恐惧，对于自己将要遭受的痛苦的恐惧，还有对于自己想要保护的人所要遭受的痛苦的恐惧。像是这样所有的感情。

也同样是克拉克这样的人类才能够理解的心情。

他感受到了恐怖，不仅仅是因为他不想要由于又放过了他而经受痛苦，也是因为他不想要让布鲁斯感受到类似的，让克拉克的内心变得绝望了的东西。

他听到自己的喉咙中发出了一些叫声，像是被逼到了绝境的野兽般的呜呜的叫声。

他感受到了两种强烈的冲动，一种是向后退去，一种是向前，然后露出自己的尖牙。

因为恐惧而去伤害他人同样也是克拉克的权利，人类的权利。

但是“超人”。

他因为着布鲁斯的沉着的目光——从刚刚开始就没有变化过的，无比冷静着的沉着的目光而呜咽了一声，就好像是在乞求着不要逼自己真的去咬对方的一只豺狼。可是那个仍旧凝视着他的，面无表情——就好像除非克拉克自己学会退去，否则，他绝对不会笑上一下的布鲁斯就是偏偏要站在那里，向着那只困兽又迈开了一步过去。

在那个时候，克拉克突然地很想咬他。

他感觉到了自己的眼睛已经开始烧得通红。

但是，下一刻，某种更加沉重的，宁愿自己受伤，也不想要布鲁斯痛苦的感觉又压住了他。

克拉克感觉到自己的胃里沉甸甸的，就好像，他刚刚被布鲁斯一口气塞入了一大把不属于他自己的，他也同样不想要的，却又偏偏只能咬着牙接受的古怪而又沉重的东西。

他突然觉得布鲁斯一点也不在乎他。

他其实想，布鲁斯对他真的好坏。

明明这种时候，他只要愿意骗骗他说，他不会就这样地离开他，因为他很爱他这样的话，克拉克也还是会甘愿退让开的。

但是布鲁斯却偏偏要向前。

他一定要将克拉克逼到走投无路，就好像他只有选择退却，或者，反口咬上他一下，直到克拉克的心口也开始为了布鲁斯的伤口开始滴血时才肯罢休。

有那么一会儿，这让克拉克觉得，他不再那么喜欢布鲁斯了。

可是，落到最后，他终于还是将身体微微地退开。

他听到了布鲁斯的心跳，一瞬间，就好像是紧张戒备了半天之后，终于缓缓地落回到了平日里，克拉克最喜欢的那种稳定的频率。

“现在，让我们来谈一谈你的问题。”布鲁斯说。他坐在那里，抱住了双手。

“你到底为什么要突然袭击我，你到底抽了什么疯——克拉克？”


End file.
